


Waiting On Lucifer's Return

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Series: kink_bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel-cest, Bondage, Captivity, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a willing captive when Lucifer takes him hostage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting On Lucifer's Return

**Author's Note:**

> For my 2010 Kink Bingo card, the suspension square.

Castiel groaned, blinking back into wakefulness, eyes sensitive to even the dimmest light in the room he was currently in. He blinked several times, breath loud in the overbearing silence, as his eyes darted around the darkness, searching in the shadows for intruders. He tested the bonds holding his hands high above his head, discovering that there were handcuffs shackling his wrists to the damp wall behind him. He shifted his feet and discovered that they didn't touch the ground; he was suspended.

He could hear the sounds of dripping water far off into the distance somewhere, distracting him slightly as he tried to listen for tell tale signs of approach. He didn't hear him come until he arrived, standing before him, arms crossed over his chest with an amused smile playing across his lips and his eyes. Lucifer, the fallen Morning Star, was the one who had captured him.

"Lucifer," Castiel rasped out, throat dry and tight even though he wasn't afraid.

"Castiel," Lucifer replied, by way of acknowledgement. "So good to see you again, brother."

"Why am I here?" Castiel asked, eyes darting around the room as though searching for Dean, for Sam, for someone, anyone to help him.

Since his powers were fading, he found it impossible to magic himself away from his bonds now, so didn't give Lucifer the satisfaction of making the attempt to even try.

"Oh, how you forget our time together," Lucifer said with a chuckle. "Was it so very long ago?"

When Castiel didn't immediately answer, blue eyes large beneath glowering brows, Lucifer chuckled as he paced before him, long fingers tapping against his lips as he paced.

"I suppose it was a while ago now, when we were together. How time flies when you're not having fun," Lucifer mused, as he tilted his head to stare at the ceiling musingly. "We used to do this all the time, might I remind you, Castiel. I used to tie you up and you used to love it."

"I remember, Lucifer. I did love it; I still do," Castiel remarked, voice quiet on the tail end of his sentence, feeling a little guilty now to even admit to liking what was happening to him now.

Lucifer smiled slightly at that, before he said _ "Oh, how the body remembers, brother. There's some sense memories that never get lost in time."

Castiel remained silent; instead he stared as balefully as he could at the Morning Star, despite feeling arousal working its fiery way through his veins. It was true what Lucifer said; he did remember their time together, how sensuous it had been, filled with love and laughter, days and nights filled with making love and kisses. Lucifer had been all about the handcuffs and the paddles even then and Castiel had liked indulging him, getting a kick out of the experiences, enjoyment exacerbated by Lucifer's own arousal.

He sighed, body going lax against the damp bricks behind him and his head bowed beneath the weight of the facts surrounding him, the memories crashing through his brain of his past relationship with Lucifer. He especially didn't want the other angel to see the lust in his eyes, the arousal that coursed behind his expression, even though he couldn't hide the tell tale bulge that tented the front of his pants out quite obviously.

"Tell me you're not enjoying that," Lucifer suddenly said, stopping in front of Castiel, staring down at Castiel's erection with interest and some amusement.

"I can't," Castiel replied, after a slight pause. "You know I can't."

Lucifer chuckled at that, before he leant in and pressed a kiss to Castiel's soft mouth suddenly, surprisingly gentle, cupping the other angel's face with one warm hand. The fallen angel purred when Castiel started kissing him back, silken lips responding as he purred into Lucifer's kiss. The angel growled deep in his throat when Lucifer broke away, breath harsh and aroused in the silent room, before the fallen angel bent down and unzipped Castiel's pants swiftly, feeing Castiel's erection from the confines of his boxers.

Castiel's deep, aroused groan filled the room, growing louder when Lucifer knelt before him and took Castiel's cock in his mouth, warm wet mouth solid around the angel's dick. Castiel cried out wordlessly as Lucifer started sucking him off, head bobbing between his legs. Castiel tried to fuck his dick into the Morning Star's mouth as much as he could, but his cuffs prevented him from doing much other than a few small few jerks. His feet weren't touching the ground after all.

Castiel remembered their time together more clearly, of how Lucifer would apply a whip across his back while Castiel writhed in pleasure beneath his lashes, of being told he was a naughty angel and deserved the punishment. His attention returned to Lucifer when the fallen one cupped Castiel's balls and started massaging him as he continued sucking his dick, finally pulling Castiel's orgasm from him in thick wet spurts, swallowing what he could before palming the rest away with the back of his hand.

Castiel watched him with wide, pleading eyes, wanting to be let free so that he could explore Lucifer's body and make the fallen one feel good in return. Lucifer chuckled and pressed into Castiel's suddenly responsive body, mouth locking against Castiel's soft, plush lips before pulling cruelly away again. Castiel mewled, begging without words for more and Lucifer chuckled.

"Later, Castiel, there's always later," he said, drawing away from the bound angel, disappearing into the shadows before melting away from the room completely.

Castiel was left alone, dick still exposed and covered with the remnants of his cum, with no choice but to wait for Lucifer's return ...


End file.
